Vampire Dreams
by robot.love
Summary: Kate can see things in her dreams. Things from the past, present, and future. That’s about the closest thing to ‘fantasy’ she believes in. But what happens when she starts seeing vampires in these dreams of hers? ::: R&R. Note: This is my first story. :]
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful night. It was one of those nights that just make you happy, no matter what was going on in your life. You know? There's not a lot of nights like it. To bad it was a dream.

That was the thing about dreams. They were always too good to be true, or too horrible to possibly be real. Or just plain crazy. There was never anything in between. Well, that is if you're talking about any other dreams except for mine. My dreams, unfortunately, couldn't be more realistic. That's because they are real. I get the wonderful gift of seeing things in my dream. Things before they happen, when they are happening, or things that have already happened. It's like this every night. Most of the dreams, however, are complete bullshit. Like one night, I dreamt of this old Chinese lady eating breakfast. An apple to be exact. A very big, red, juicy apple. Then , the next day, I'm walking through the supermarket and I see the same lady. Now, you couldn't mistake this lady for some one else. No, she was a one of a kind, this woman. Her hair was neatly put up in this cute little bun, with two wooden chopsticks popping out of the black tangle of hair. And when she smiled, two little dimples popped up on either side of her mouth, and every deeply etched wrinkle revealed itself. Like she had smiled while eating her apple that morning, and like how she was smiling in the supermarket when she was picking up that same delicious apple.

I never saw the woman again, nor did I dream about her. Many of my nights are wasted on dreams like these. Dreams that have no point. Dreams like this one.

Like I was saying, it was a beautiful day out. I was in this dream. I never really like being in my dreams. It's very…unsettling. I don't like seeing parts of my own life.

Anyway, there I was, with two cute little black braids hanging down on either side of my head. That was the only good thing about seeing me in my dreams. I always managed to make myself look cuter than I really am. Standing next to me was this guy. I've never seem him before, which is a clear sigh that this is a dream of the future. Or DOF, like I like to call it. It helps me organize my journals. OH! My journals! I have three separate journals, all dedicated to my dreams. One journal, the purple one with black diagonal stripes, is for my dreams of the past, or DOP. The pink journal with the lime green polka dots is for my dreams of the 'now', Or DON. Then you have the light blue journal with one single horizontal while stripe going across the middle of it. This one is all for the dreams of the future. DOF. That's where this dream is going to go. I like to keep these journals to organize my thoughts, you know? Like the dreams that /are/ important will be safe and sound in these little journals. All I need to do is look back in them, and it's like reliving the dream again.

_Focus_, Kate.

Okay, so where were we? Oh, yeah. I was walking through the woods with this guy. And let me tell you, this guy was definitely a cutie. He was darker skinned, and by his accent, I'd say he spoke Spanish. But it was his eyes that just caught your attention. They were gorgeous, and seemed to just suck you into his world. I focused my attention away from his eyes, and took a good look at what we were doing. That was what surprised me. I was holding hands with this guy. A guy that I've never even seen up until now! But…it was just so….amazing. Walking through the woods, holding hands with a guy that clearly loved me. The whole thing seemed to be in slow motion. I felt like a never wanted to leave it, leave him.

Then, before I knew it, things started to speed up. I mean, _really_ speed up. One second I was holding hands with this gorgeous guy, and the next second, things spun out of control.

His hand got yanked out of my hand.

I saw him being tackled to the ground in front of me.

He was fighting someone. Wrestling. Trying to get free.

I tried to run to him, determined to help him. But I saw something holding me back.

Someone holding me back.

And the last thing I saw was a pair of pointy teeth dig into the guy's neck.

The guy I was just holding hands with had turned into a vampire.

I woke up with beads of sweat on my forehead. My breathing was fast and uncontrolled. I laid there in bed for a while, thinking about the dream I just had. None of it made any sense to me. First of all, vampires don't exist. Well, I bet there are people that say that people who see things in their dreams don't exist either. But that's different. Dream of the future, present, and past are one thing. But vampires? That was crazy! But…I just saw it. And I've never had a dream that's just a dream. All my dreams are real, and that's what's really scaring me.

I heard my mom's voice shouting my name from downstairs, and she said something else. She was probably telling me to get my butt out of bed and get ready, but I couldn't hear her from up here. With a sigh escaping my full lips, I slowly got out of my bed. I took a long, hot shower, thinking about the dream I had just woken up from. I had to prove that the dream was real or unreal. The only thing I could think of was to just go one with my life. If I saw the same guy I saw in my dream, then that proved that it was real. I would just have to pretend that I never had the dream, and act like everything was back to normal. Which was what I did. I finished getting ready, ran down stairs, had a cup of orange juice, and left the house quickly. I got into my OBFC (old, but functional car), and drove off to my school.

I'm a junior in high school, and its half way through the year already. I'm not superuberfantastically popular, but I have my group of friends. Very good friends, at that. But love-wise, I'm single and have been all year. I've had people ask me out, you know? It's just hard to explain. Ever since Dan, I've just never been able to open up to a guy. You could say that I'm afraid to get hurt, but I don't like admitting that to myself. It just sounds so weak.

I pulled up to school, parked, grabbed my bag, and got out of my OBFC. I went through the normal 'hey, wassup?' routine, before I finally got to my locker. I opened it up, stuffed my bag in there, and grabbed the books I needed for my next class. So far, everything was normal and boring. That was, until I started walking to my first class. I had barely taken two steps from my locker when I saw a guy walking towards me. A guy with gorgeous eyes. The guy that was in my dream. The guy that would turn into a vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

My first instinct when I saw the guy was to get as far away from him as I could. And that's exactly what I did. I stopped right there in the middle of the hall, and turned around. Sure, my first period class was the other way, but all I kept thinking about was my dream. This was a sure sign that my dream last night had been true. Which means that this guy was going to be turned into a vampire. That was hard for me to comprehend. I thought that I was weirdest thing in the world. But when you bring vampires into the mix, everything just gets thrown out of whack.

I thought I was doing pretty good, trying to get away from this guy. I was walking at a quick pace, and felt that I was getting far ahead of him. Of course, that was until my clumsiness kicked in. I walked right into someone, and fell back on my ass. That's another thing about me. Not only do I have this crazy dream thing, but I'm the clumsiest person you'll ever meet. That's a guarantee. The saying 'you have two left feet' doesn't even come close to describing my clumsiness. Something more like 'you have no feet at all' would be better for me.

So there I was, in the middle of the hallway on my butt, with people staring and laughing. Note to self, be less clumsy. I went to get myself up when a felt a strong hand on my arm lift me up to my feet effortlessly. I turned around to say a quick 'thanks', but the words got stuck in my mouth. I thought I was going to fast, and I was almost positive that I had gotten far ahead of him. But there he was, looking down at me with a smile. He looked exactly like he did from my dream. Gorgeous eyes, darker skin, and something I hadn't noticed before – he was tall. _Really _tall. I mean, the guy completely towered above me. Then again, I'm a pretty small girl, _everyone_ towers me. Except for some of the other girls. I mean, I'm not like midget short, but I'm definitely shorter than most girls my age.

"Hey. Are you okay?" The guy asked, breaking my train of thought and making me focus on what he was saying rather than what he looked like. I quickly recovered from my fall and the shock of seeing this guy, and pulled my arm away from his grasp gently.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Thanks," I said quickly, frustrated at myself for sounded so lame. But I had to get away from this guy. The only thing I could think of at the moment was that me + him him turning into a vampire. So, him – me him being okay. Hopefully. Otherwise I was just being a jack ass to this guy for no reason. I gave him a quick smile in thanks and hurried away from him, this time trying not to crash into someone. This time I was positive that he wasn't following me and I was getting good distance between us. But before I knew it, he was striding gracefully next to me.

"What's the big rush?" He asked, his accent soaking his words until they were dripping with Spanish.

"Oh, uhm, I'm late," I answered (once again, lamely), not making eye contact. But out of the corner of my eye, I could see him look down at his watch.

"Well, first period isn't for another ten minutes," He replied, making me want to shoot him. Couldn't he just leave me alone? Ugh. I opened my mouth to reply, but he cut me off by continuing. "Okay, okay, I get it. It must be personal or something." I opened my mouth again, but he didn't let me speak. "But I'd like to get catch you when you're not so busy," He said, looking down at me.

This time I managed to squeak out a little "I can't", but he clearly wouldn't take no for an answer. He gave me a smile and shook his head.

"I'll see you at your locker at the end of the day," He decided finally, disappearing a second later.

It was like the guy had complete control over me. It was really weird, actually. And now I was in a rough position. He wanted to meet me at my locker after my classes were done. Instead of getting rid of him, I ended up getting closer to him. And I didn't even know the guy's name! The whole thing was absurd. Walking in silence, I tried to think of a plan. All I knew was that no matter what I did, I had to get him as far away from me as possible. When we'd meet at my locker, I'd just have to say something to keep him away from him. Even if that something was incredibly rude.

The day went by quickly. I couldn't focus on any of my classes, and I kept thinking about my dream. I had a lot of questions. Like first of all, why would the vampire go after him? I was probably the easier one the tackle to the ground. And why were we in the woods? During the night? Sure, it was extremely peaceful, but what kind of idiots just went out into the woods in the middle of the night for the fun of it? My day pretty much consisted of me sighing constantly from getting a headache of all this vampire-stuff and my stomach flipping every time I think of what I'm in for once I reach my locker.

Before I knew it, I was standing at my locker, putting my things inside it with shaky hands. I knew that I shouldn't be this nervous. All I'd have to do would be to tell him to leave me alone and problem solved. But then again, that's what I tried to do when I first talked to him that morning. But it was like I…couldn't. He kept me from saying anything he didn't want to hear. Or something like that. I know it sounds weird, but I can't explain the feeling I had. I felt completely helpless. Like I did right now.

The guy came right up to me and leaned on the locker next to mine, staring down at me with those perfect brown eyes. "I'm surprised you didn't run away," he teased, smirking. I found nothing funny about his comment, but I couldn't help but find myself smiling back. Before I couldn't say anything lame, he continued. "I wanna get to know you, Kate," great he knew my name, but I didn't know his "maybe you wanna go to the movies with me Saturday." Saturday. Tomorrow. First of all, that was a little too soon, and secondly I was supposed to be telling him to leave me alone!

With a weak smile I nodded and "Sounds good," came out of my mouth rather than "sorry, I'm busy. FOREVER." That was what was supposed to come out of my mouth. Stupid, stupid.

"Great! By the way, I'm Spader," he said, throwing me the most charming smile ever. He touched my shoulder gently before walking off.

I had a date with Spader. That was not what was supposed to happen.

_Shit._


	3. Chapter 3

"Spader, stop it!" I shouted, a smile stretching across my face from ear to ear. My full lips opened to allow a laugh to pass through them. My dark curls bounced around my head as a chased after Spader, who for some reason, was running away from me. He slowed down, his laughing disabling him from running anymore. I jumped up on his back, my arms wrapping around his neck gently and my legs wrapping around his waist-securing my position on his back. He spun me around; his hands on my upper legs sending my stomach into a flip. He stopped, both our laughs filling the empty field. I jumped off his back, falling onto the grass, his body falling next to mine a second later. I moved over, resting my head on his chest as he put an arm around my shoulder, holding me close.

"Kate?" He asked, staring up at the sky while he talked to me.

"Mm?"

"I….I'm glad you gave me a chance," he said. This was the first time I've ever heard him stumble over his words. I raised an eyebrow suspiciously, but nodded, smiling.

"Me too."

"Kate?"

"Mm?" I answered, looking over at him this time.

"I….I need to tell you something."

"Oh?"

"I'm not what you think I am, Kate. I'm, well, lemme show you." Spader took his arm away and sat up. He held up his hand and…

"Kate! Get up! Someone's here to see you!" I jerked upright in my bed, breathing heavily. I fell back, my head hitting the pillow gently.

It was all a dream.

Most people could be comforted with that line. Not me. "It was all a dream" translated into "It's all going to come true". There were far too many things wrong with the dream I just had. For one, even with my dream of him turning into a vampire, I let myself get close to him. Really close. That wasn't good. And secondly, Spader isn't what I think he is. What does that mean? It could range from him having a tattoo on his arm to him actually being a girl.

I shuddered at that thought. It would suck to find out that I really fell in love with a girl. I laughed lightly, smiling at the fact that my dreams could bring smiles rather than just frowns. I sat up, swung my legs over my bed and went down stairs to see what my mom was talking about. I ran a hand through my quarter sized curls, and walked slowly down the hallway to the living room. My eyes widened when I saw Spader in the doorway. A blush made itself up to my face as I realized I was in my pajamas – a tank top and sweat pants, with a really ugly hole at my hip, showing my green and white striped underwear. "One second," I squeaked out, my voice cracking at the 'se' in 'second'.

"Grab your bathing suit!" He called after me and I left Spader and my mother alone while I rushed upstairs. Didn't he say he wanted to take me to the movies? People don't go see movies at eleven in the morning in their bathing suits. Ugh.

I got dressed quickly, wearing my bathing suit under my clothes, and ran downstairs, well more like tripping downstairs. I found myself in the living room, looking at my mother and Spader who seemed to be in a deep conversation about…dolphins. I made a face, and cleared my throat to let them know that I was there. Spader looked up, gave me one of those iresistable smiles and stood up. "It was nice to meet you, Mrs. Bishop," he said, smiling at her before moving over to my side. "I'll watch out for her," he said, putting a hand lightly on my back and pushing me out the door gently. As soon as we were outside I took control.

"Look, Spader. You seem like a great guy and everything, but I can't be doing this," I said, taking a deep breath, and waiting for his reaction.

"Why not?" He asked, stopping at his car and looking down at me.

"Well...," I paused, searching the sidewalk for an answer. "That's a hard one to explain."

"Well, you think about your answer and lemme know. But I wanted to take you somewhere special." He gave me a smile before opening my door for me. Frustrated with myself, I got in the car. He moved around to the driver's side and also got in.

"Spader. You need to listen to me. I don't know you, you don't know me. I can't do this, I'm sorry," I said, looking at him. Nothing seemed to faze him. He simply shrugged it off and started the car.

"Just give me one day, alright? Then you can decide if you want to see me again or not." He waited until I gave him a quick "Alright" before he backed up out of our drive-way. The guy had the right to have one day with me if he really wanted it. Although, I didn't understand what he saw in me. I'm a pretty girl, but not pretty enough to get this much attention from a guy. Especially a guy as amazing as him.

"So where are we going?" I asked, buckling and looking over at him.

"You'll see, but you'll like it, don't worry," he assured me, putting on the music. I couldn't help but feel weird about this whole thing. I guy that I didn't even know suddenly was bringing me somewhere special, and then to the movies afterwards. Am I the only one that finds this all on the odd side of things? Ugh.

We drove for about ten minutes, and let me tell you, I've never talked more than I have in those ten minutes. He started asking me normal questions, like 'Where did you grow up?' and then our conversation didn't stop from there. We had so much in common, and we kept shooting facts about ourselves at each other. Just in those ten minutes I learned a lot about Spader, and him about me.

Before I knew it, we pulled up to…the forest. "This is the surprise?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at Spader.

"Nope. This is where the surprise is," Spader said, getting out of the car, he locked the door behind him, and moved over to my side of the car. He opened my door, and helped me out. I smiled in thanks and he grabbed my hand gently. He pulled me towards the edge of the trees where a trail was, and walked inside the world of trees. It was only about a fifteen minute walk before we stopped, and I looked where we were. We were at a waterfall. I small one, but a waterfall nonetheless. A huge grin spread across Spader's face as he looked at it. "You know how to swim, right?" He asked, taking off his pant, red swim trunks underneath. I nodded, wondering what I got myself into.

As soon as all his clothes were off, except his bathing suit, he gave me a smile and jumped right off the top of the waterfall. Yeah. You're not reading wrong. He. Jumped. Right. Off. The. **Waterfall. **My heart skipped a beat, and I looked over the edge of the waterfall, searching for him. He popped up a second later and smiled. He motioned for me to come down and I shook my head nervously.

"C'mon, it'll be fine," he assured me.

"Spader, I don't know," I yelled over the sound of the waterfall. He shrugged going back under water. I sighed, and took off my clothes reluctantly. I looked down at my blue and white striped bikini to make sure everything was tied tight, before going to the edge of the waterfall. I took a deep breath and jumped off.

I surfaced, laughing and smiling. That was amazing. He popped up next to me and smiled. "I thought you'd never come," he teased, smiling. "Follow me," Spader ordered before disappearing under the water again. I rolled my eyes and followed him.

It was hard to see under the water, but we went through this tunnel that was in the waterfall's side. When I surfaced I was in a cave. It was small, but it was amazing. The light from the water reflected off the wall and lit up the whole cave. I looked over to see Spader pulling himself up onto the shore. I swam over and he helped me out. I sat next to him, squeezing the water out of my curly hair.

"This is amazing, Spader," I breathed, looking at him, my green eyes lit up.

"I know. Perfect for an amazing girl," He said, smiling at me.

We sat there for a good hour, making jokes and talking about one another. I ended up sitting almost on top of him, resting my tired head on his shoulder.

"Spader? I'm really glad I gave you a chance."

"Me too."

Now, I'm completely against kissing on the first date. It doesn't give you enough time to get to know the guy. But I couldn't help it. He turned his head, looked at me and pressed his lips gently against mine.


	4. Chapter 4

Spader and I must have spent two hours down in that cave. It was just so beautiful down there, and, well, Spader was one hell of a kisser. Afterwards we went out to eat dinner at this restaurant called "Bee's Diner." It had one of those 50's restaurant feel, you know? The waitresses all had weird nicknames, like "Patsy" and "Ginger". The whole place was set up like a 50's restaurant. With jukeboxes and everything. I personally loved it, and Spader seemed to have a good time as well.

After dinner we went to the movies, like planned. But let me tell you, the movies were fun and all, but the whole waterfall thing was just amazing. At the beginning of the day Spader had said "Just give me one chance, and you can decide whether or not you ever want to see me again." If he had just taken me to the movies I would have just considered him as just another guy. But no guy has ever taken me out on a date like that. Spader isn't like any guy I've ever met.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Look, Kate, we shouldn't be doing this," he whispered, kissing my neck gently, his words slightly muffled by my neck. I ignored him, running my fingers through his hair, enjoying his kisses. "What if I can't control myself?" He continued, his hands on my shoulders, holding me in place on the couch. I was still mostly clothed. I had my jeans on, but my shirt was gone. One strap of my black bra had stayed in its place, while the other one was falling down my arm. He moved his lips further down, making their way towards the top of my lacy bra (that I had picked just for this occasion). "I mean…you just smell so good," he whispered, lifting his head up and looking at me. He smiled his famous smile. But this time…the smile wasn't so famous. A pair of sharp vampire teeth stuck out.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

There's a new guy in school. And he's like a foreign exchange student or something. Like, he gets everything just a little wrong. I met him when we got to school today. Me, Spader, and my best friend Lauren were all hanging out by my locker when him and Mrs. Moore came up to us.

"Good morning kids," she said, offering us all a smile. "Alexander Stelmack here is new here. He's in his senior year, and he's asked if he could have Kate show him around for a while." I looked at Mrs. Moore, raising my eyebrows. I had never seen or heard of the guy, and he wanted /me/ to show him around? There was something weird about this. And he kept looking over at Spader with a grin, and then was like…observing me. He gave all of us a little head nod with Mrs. Moore introduced him. "I'll leave him with you guys," Mrs. Moore said with a smile before disappearing back into the crowd of students.

Spader was a senior too, so I'd think that he'd be the better one to show Alexander around, but apparently he wanted me. And Lauren and I were just juniors.

"How do you do?" The new student said, looking at both of us with a wide welcoming smile. I felt Spader tense up next to me, and Lauren laughed at Alexander's weird 'hello'.

"I'll catch up to you guys later," she said, laughing and walking off to her first locker. I nodded to Lauren and looked back at Alexander.

"This is Spader," I said after a while, smiling awkwardly at both guys.

"Cool to meet you," Alexander said, holding his hand out for Spader's. 'Cool to meet you'? What the _hell_ is that? Spader didn't shake his hand and just smiled at him.

After the awkward introductions, the bell rang and Spader had to go to his first class. He kissed me goodbye, whispered a weird 'be careful around this guy', and went off to his first class. Oddly enough, both Alexander and I had first period off. I showed him around the school. During the tour he kept asking questions about me. Like, 'where were you born?' or 'how long have you and Spader been together?' I answered most of them, but once he started getting into stuff about me and Spader, it got a little weird, so I just stopped talking. It was like he was working up to questions like that.

Finally, the tour was over and second period began and we had to go our separate ways. Thank God.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lately my dreams have been revolved around Spader. I mean, _every_ dream is about him. Let's go over them.

The first night I met him – May 27: Dream about him turning into a vampire.

The second night – May 28: Dream about Spader saying he's something that he's not. (Spader's status: Still human).

Last night – May 29: Spader and I 'having some fun' in what looked like a hotel room. (Spader's status: Vampire)

So when I got home that afternoon, I got out of OBFC and went right to my room. I started a new journal. I journal dedicated just to Spader. DOS – dreams of Spader. As soon as I was in my room I read over my three dreams that I just listed, and started a new page. I had to put these dreams in order; it might help me understand everything better. The new list (yes, I know, my whole life is a list) looked like this:

Dream of May 28.

Dream of May 27.

Dream of May 29.

So right now, all I know is that Spader's going to tell me that he's something that I don't know about, then he's going to turn into a vampire, but we're going to keep our relationship.

What the **fuck.**


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a month since Spader and I got together and he wants to take me out somewhere special for our one month anniversary. I told him not to, because my birthday is in three days and I don't need a one month anniversary. But he won't hear anything of it. He's coming to pick me up in an hour, and I can't find something to wear. I must have tried on a million things, but I just can't choose one, you know? Plus, I have no idea where we're going. He said 'somewhere nice' but I don't want to dress _too_ nice or not nice enough. Ugh.

My dreams for the past month have been relatively normal. All about Spader, but normal nonetheless. Nothing extra vampire-y weird. Just normal things, you know? Like one night I had a dream Spader was picking out a blue shirt to wear. What the hell kind of dream is that anyway? But I guess I'd rather have pointless dreams like that rather than vampire dreams. Right? Right.

God, I'm nervous. And I don't even know why. Spader always takes me out to eat or something. We've been together for a month now, and here I am, still trying to pick out something to wear. Then I have to do my hair…oh shit. I still have to do my hair! _Calm down, _Kate. I could be bald and wearing a paper bag and Spader wouldn't care. He's just that kind of guy. So, honestly, I have nothing to worry about. Yet somehow I'm still nervous.

After what seemed like ten hours, I was finally ready. And just in time for Spader. He pulled up to my house as soon as I came downstairs and rang the doorbell. I opened the door and welcomed him in a hug and a quick peck on the lips. I made sure to notice what he was wearing, and was relived that he was just as dressy as I was (which wasn't dressy at all).

"You look great," he commented, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the house.

"You don't look so bad yourself," I teased, swinging our hands excitedly. He opened my door and closed it behind me when I got in and we drove off.

"I just have to stop by my place quick. I forgot my wallet and my sister's in town this weekend. I'd like you to meet her quickly," Spader said, going the familiar route to his house. I didn't want to see his sister that night, but I just nodded in agreement. After all, it was his sister. Why I had to see her tonight and not tomorrow I didn't know, but I owed it to Spader. He pulled up to his house a moment later and came over to my side, opening my door again. He helped me out of his large truck, and led me up to the front door. I had been at his house several times before, but no one was ever home. It was really weird, now that I thought of it. Spader stopped at the front door and put a finger against my lips. "Wait here, I just want to make sure she's not walking around in a towel."

"'Kay," I answered, watching him walk inside, trying to peek through the door when he opened it. I had to admit, it would be funny to see his sister in a towel.

Spader came back out a minute later and smiled at me. "She's fully clothed," he assured me, taking my hand and leading me inside. I expected to walk into the quiet house, with his sister there to meet me. What I got however was completely different. As soon as I walked inside I heard a loud "SURPRISE!" Everyone popped out of their hiding spot. It was just my friends there, but about ten minutes later people starting showing up and it was a real party. I mean, there must have been two hundred people there and /everyone/ knew who I was. It was absolutely crazy. They all wished me happy birthday and brought me a present. Two hundred fucking presents. Oh my god.

I had the time of my life. There were drinks (alcoholic, might I add), non-stop music, and bodies grinding against each other everywhere I looked. Including me and Spader. The party didn't start to die down until 4 in the morning. Spader starting kicking people out so it could be just me and him. He was completely sober. I, however, wasn't so lucky. I was dead drunk. It's not every day I get to drink (yes, I'm usually a goody goody). I giggled at Spader and I curled up on the bench in his backyard.

"Dat party was hoootttt," I said, my words slurring together. I leaned against him, a cold beer in my hand.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," he said, kissing the top of my head.

"You know, I'm jus' glad dat I didn't dream alluv dis. I like bein' surprise an' my dreams usually ruin everythin' fer me," I said, spilling out what would usually have been kept secret. Spader didn't pay any attention to me at first, but when my words hit him, he looked down at me.

"What?" He asked, his eyebrows pulling together in a frown.

"Well, I have dese dreams, you see. I can see duh future (things dat are wayyyyy after dis moment), duh present (things dat are happenin' right now), and duh past (things dat ate wayyyyyyy before dis moment)," I explained, looking up at him and taking another drink from the beer.

"Kate you don't know what you're talking about. You should lay off on those drinks," he advised, taking the beer glass from my hands. But even in my drunken state I could see something in his eyes. Spader actually believed me. "Let's get you home."

……………………………………………………………………………

I woke up the next morning in my bed with the worst hang over ever. I was still dressed in what I had been wearing last night. I looked over at the clock and sighed. It was 5 in the afternoon. I slept away the whole day pretty much. I sat up, holding my hand on my head, the shooting pain almost unbearable. Everything was coming back to me. The whole party last night and how much fun I had. But I failed to remember that I had told Spader my deepest secret.

I got a phone call from him later that night. School's out for the summer now, and he said that he wanted to take me to his aunt's private beach for the day. I grumpily agreed (still not in a good mood) and he said that he'd pick me up tomorrow. At the time, I didn't know what I was in for.

**Review please. :)**

**Also, I love hearing ideas for future chapters & I desperately need names for my chapters. :))**


	6. Chapter 6

I watched Spader's smile turn into pure horror as he took a step backwards and found that there was no ground. A stumbled backwards and off the cliff. He managed to grab onto a rock that was sticking out of the cliff. He looked over his shoulder at the 300 foot drop down into the rocky water. What he was doing at the top of a cliff like that I didn't know. What I did know was that there was no one around him to help him, and his hand was slipping off the rock. I saw one last look of his gorgeous eyes, and I suddenly felt numb. I knew what was coming next. His hand let go and he was gone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spader picked me up today early at 9:00 AM. He said it was a long drive to his Aunt's house, so we should leave early if we wanted good time on the beach. I slept most of the way, mainly because I got no sleep last night. After that dream about Spader and the cliff I couldn't get back to sleep. I got out my journal and wrote down all the possible places he could be when it happened. That didn't get me anywhere.

We got at his Aunt's house and noon. She wasn't there, but there was a note on her table saying that she was out shopping for food. Her house was amazing. It was two stories, and was just beautiful on the outside and the inside. She had the most amazing gardens everywhere, and not to mention, she had the ocean as her backyard. Her very own private ocean.

"Here we are," Spader said, holding my hand and giving me a quick tour of the house.

"This place is amazing," I commented, looking at him with a smile.

"I know…Alright. Get your bathing suit on and meet me in the kitchen. I'll slap some sunscreen on that beautiful body of yours," He said, kissing my ear before running back downstairs to get changed.

I brought my bag into the upstairs bathroom, and got changed in my new bikini. I hurried downstairs and into the kitchen. He wasn't there, so I assumed he was still changing. I was just about to sit down on one of the stools when I was attacked from behind. Spader grabbed me around the waist, picking me up. I laughed, looking at him when he put me down. "Ready?" He asked, grabbing a backpack off the table.

"Ready ready," I answered, following him out the door.

"We can go to the beach in a bit, but I want to take you somewhere special," He said, lacing his fingers through mine.

"Somewhere special? Like this isn't special enough," I teased, letting him lead me to where we were going.

"Well…somewhere double the specialness," he teased back. It was only a 20 minute walk (uphill, ugh) before we stopped. "Here we are," he said, letting go of my hand and reaching into his bag. I looked around and smiled. We were on top of a cliff, looking over the most amazing site in the world. The ocean was in front of me, stretching on for miles and miles. The sun made it sparkle and it almost hurt my eyes.

"This is…amazing," I whispered, looking over at him.

"Smile!" He said, snapping a picture before I had the chance to react.

"Hey!" I yelled, laughing and grabbing the camera from him. "C'mon, your turn," I said, pushing him slightly.

"Alright, alright," he grumpily agreed, moving closer to the edge of the cliff. I put the camera up to my eye, and froze. The camera dropped from my hand and I stared at Spader, my dream coming back to me with such force I felt light-headed.

"S..Spader, get away from the edge," I said with a shaky voice.

"Huh?" He asked, taking a step back, like he was afraid of my sudden change of attitude. That step back just made something inside of me click.

"Spader!" I shouted, running over to him and tackling him to the ground, away from the edge of the cliff. He pushed me off him and looked at me with a look I couldn't make out.

"You saw that, Kate, didn't you?!" He yelled. I just looked at him with a look of pure confusion. Not to mention, I was still in shock at what just happened. "Kate, answer me!" He shouted, grabbing me by my shoulders and holding hard to the point where it almost hurt.

"W…what are you talking about Spader?" I asked, my voice trembling.

"In you dream. Goddamit, Kate! I came out here yesterday, and pretended to fall off this cliff. How else would you know I was going to fall?!"

The confused look on my face suddenly turned to anger. "You did what?! I didn't fucking sleep last night because of that dream! And why the hell would you do something like that? You could've actually fallen! Wait…you did fall…" I said the last part softly, now confused again.

"That doesn't matter. You really can see things in your dreams. You weren't lying the other night."

Holy shit. It all came back to me. I got drunk and told Spader my deepest secret.

"You should've told me earlier, Kate," he said, letting go of me, and looking at me with sad eyes.

"You're in danger, Kate."

**Sorry for the wait!!! I was pulled along on an unexpected trip up to Maine. **

**Review please.**


End file.
